VBonding LivesV
by Pyro Ivy The Alchemist
Summary: when Pyro Ivy was born Her mother and father named her after Nature, and Fire. Her parents babied her,because they were rich. But what happens when she finds out she is an Alchemist and has an accident that restricts her voice and feeling? Disclaimer: I do not own this anime, Fullmetal Alchemist, It belongs to: Hiromu Arakawa OC FIC. I own Pyro Ivy, But not any of the others used


VBonding LivesV

Once upon a time, Pyro Ivy was born. Her mother and father named her after Nature, and of course, Fire. Her parents babied her, not hard, because they were rich. But what happens when she finds out she is an Alchemist.. And has an accident that restricts her voice.. And feeling?

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime, Fullmetal Alchemist, It belongs to: Hiromu Arakawa

This is an OC fic, I love flames and criticism, So throw them at me. It won't matter, I'll just write better fics. I knew that as soon as I joined this place, I would have to begin to ready myself for the on coming army of hardship.

Now, Since she cannot talk, Ivy uses some of her alchemy to make a false voice. Some times she just writes with a marker on endless paper. Don't ask me how that works, I was thinking of her in my dreams, And this Fic suddenly went 'Pop!' into my mind.

Pyro talking is in **BOLD**

Pyro thinking is **_BOLD-ITALIC_**

Everyone else talking is REGULAR (If something serious happens, Then it will be _Underlined-Italic_)

Everyone else thinking is _REGULAR-ITALIC_

Well, Here is Chapter one

~XOXO~

Chapter one, "Alive."

Flash-Back (Before the accident.)

"Mother, Mother! Where have you gone?!" I ran through the massive hallways, Trying to find my mother. My name is Pyro Ivy. But I'm called Ivy.

"Ivy, Dear, I'm just fine. I was just in the corridor.. I thought I saw your brother, But that impossible.." My mother smiled a wistful one, And I crossed my legs. The silk of my red and green dress brushed against my mothers arm, and I looked up at her.

"Mother, How come I never see brother?" I asked her. I was only 6, But I had never seen my brother. Once.

"He was born 8 years ago, Baby." She sniffed. And then it struck me. I had so many private lessons, It just.. Implanted itself in my mind.

My brother was dead.

End flash-back

I am now 17 years of age. We were going to town.. Central, To be honest. I begged my mother. When really, I just wanted to see State Alchemists. I went with a chaperone, Of course. My parents never leave the house.

"Michelle," I order, "go and get me that!" I point directly at the stuffed animal on the stand. I take out a genuine leather wallet and hand it to him. I didn't mind spending, There's like, a bunch of money in it.

"Y-Yes, Miss." She stutters. I have a blank look, Something I haven't quite gotten rid of, since I was 11, and take out 50 dollars for her.

"You've just been paid." I wave my hand absentmindedly. I was being generous. Anyone who says otherwise, Well, I'll kill them.

"Miss, How is your hand?" I wave my left gloved hand back at her.

"It's fine. I told you the metal doesn't hurt me. It was the train accident that did.."

"Yes, Yes! Of course. Sorry, Miss." Michelle deeply apologizes.

You see, I found out I could use alchemy, About 3 years back. Anywho, It was astounding, Because I could handle it perfectly. It was like.. Like I was free again. I had been trapped inside my parents rule for along time. I had to wear itching dresses, Even though I still do. But now, I can be myself, On this train. I was wearing a mini skirt, And a Purple tank top.

Michelle didn't object when I took off my rope and revealed my outfit.

Anyways, Now I have a.. Metal, Or 'Automail' hand. Doctors said they were amazed that I survived. But, Now I am the 'Fire-Plant' alchemist, They call me on my block.

Back to what is going on around me..

Anyways, She bought the stuffed animal, And handed it to me. It was a tiny plush, a tiny blonde man with a red cape.

"Hey. Do you bet this guy is real tiny if he was here?" I laughed at the thought.

One thing to say about that.

Bad idea.

For you see, later, I find out just who that guy is.

And.. I kinda said he was a peanut.

A/N So, How did you like this chapter? Give me reviews, Flames, Anything. I'll use it to make my next stories/Chapters better.


End file.
